


In My Wildest Dreams

by XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX



Series: Ever After High AU Smut [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX/pseuds/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX
Summary: Dexter has always fantasized about what it would be like to have a foursome and Sparrow makes that happen. Even though it's what he's dreamed about, he didn't think fully think about how it would actually be.





	In My Wildest Dreams

Dexter kneeled on the bed, panting in the silence. The blindfold around his eyes was all he was wearing. Even though no one touched him yet, he was already fully erect. He knew what was coming up as he wanted this for a long time. And now, finally, he had a loving boyfriend willing to help him fulfill his fantasy. Both him and Sparrow have been together for three years. Dexter trusts him completely and fully knows him intimately, so when he strolled into the bedroom, he even recognized his footsteps. “Sparrow?” he whispered, his voice slightly apprehensive. Dexter's heart beats were double time, while his breaths were short and shallow. “Hey.” He is smiling his bad-boy smile, he knew most likely. His familiar soft hands caress his boyfriend's face, chestnut hair, and his back. He shuddered as his palm trails down his spine and towards his ass. Shamelessly, he spreads his knees on the satin sheets and lifts his rear, but Sparrow moves away. “Are . . . they here?” Dexter bit down hard on his lip, tasting a bit of blood. “Yes. Mmm, you look very ready.” He feels ready and lowers his head, trembling. Pre-cum gathers at his tip. He flushes and nods, indicating just how ready he is. “You still want this?” he asks. Sparrow's softly comforting voice thrills him. “Yes,” he replies back. “We can stop any time, just say the word.”

“I won’t,” Dexter murmurs. He has no intention of using their prearranged safe word, though he is glad they have it in place. Sparrow grips Dexter's hair, lifts his head, and leans in for a passionate kiss. His wet tongue probes against his mouth. He gasped and returned the bold kiss. As they were making out, Dexter heard a door open and others entering the room. Two others, to be exact and he knows who they are. The two new sets of feet are Hopper and Humphrey. The tense he is currently feeling is heavy. Dexter hears Hopper growling appreciatively as he begins to touch him. “Ah . . . mmmm . . .” he continues to gasps into Sparrow’s mouth. As the two are kissing, and ravaging each others mouths, Hopper and Humphrey climb onto the bed and begin to enjoy him too. They aren’t shy. Hopper rubs his flank with his rough hand, and then grips Dexter's shaft. “Nice cock,” he states, stroking it firmly. “Yeah, what a hot body,” he hears Humphrey saying. He squeezes his ass with one hand and squeezed his nipples with the other. The sensations are overwhelming. The mere fact with the way the two men were using his naked and aroused body was such a turn-on to him, and it was driving Dexter beyond crazy. It causes his legs to shake and he's not sure how much longer he can remain on his hands and knees. “Let’s give him a massage,” Hopper said. Both him and Humphrey chuckle and grip his wrists, moving him forcefully. Dexter's torn away from the kiss with Sparrow and moved onto his back. His face is burning red because his cock is so hard it juts upward and yet to be touched by anybody. Suddenly, a hot mouth moves over his turgid organ, licking him from his balls to the tip. Humphrey's touch to him feels teasing, but not satisfying. He started squirming on the sheets. Soon, he felt warm oil being splashed upon his chest, thighs, and arms, and four hands began to knead it into his skin. “Ohhh,” Dexter groaned. Sparrow and Hopper touch him hungrily, lingering over his pecs and thighs, appreciating all the most masculine parts of him. All the while, the licking along his cock continues, keeping him at attention. “Please, do it faster,” he whispers. All he desires is to feel Humphrey's mouth sucking harder. Dexter's over-stimulated, going mad with all the attention to his body’s erogenous zones. Soon, he recognized the sound of someone jerking off. He strained to see in spite of the blindfold and he could see it was Sparrow.

Hopper's hands are still roving his body, massaging and rubbing, and Humphrey's mouth on his cock. Sparrow is still pumping his own shaft in a steady, fast rhythm. The soft, erotic sound of his lover excites him. “Can’t wait to take you baby.” Sparrow grunts. Dexter can make out his incoherent noises of pleasure, knowing what was he was gonna do. His mouth is open in ecstasy and then, abruptly, full. Sparrow mounts his face and rams his member down Dexter's throat. He moans as he begins to fucking his throat. “Fuck yeah,” Sparrow said. He gagged repeatedly on his dick. Meanwhile, Humphrey lifts him and spreads his legs so that he can eat out his ass. Dexter's powerless to even move as he feels his tongue wriggling around and exploring him. His dick is being given absolutely no attention and it drives him mad. Dexter tried to reach for it, but as soon as he did, the tongue popped out of his ass and Humphrey snatched his wrists, binding them together with a soft tie. “No no,” he says, laughing. “Now, lemme have your ass. Come on.” Instead of his tongue, he now shoved two fingers inside of him. The fingers were slick with oil that was rubbed onto his body. Much to his humiliation, his ass was feeling hungry. It seemed to suck his fingers in, squeezing out to welcome more. “He loves it,” Humphrey said, chuckling and adding a third finger. He was finger-fucking him so hard it was beginning to burn. He squeezes his balls at the same time, his grip almost painfully hard.

Sparrow shoots his load—not into his mouth, but all over his face. The facial is thick on his lips, nose, and cheeks. And there was more to come soon, it seemed to him. Hopper's cock plunges into his throat as soon as Sparrow's leaves. Dexter's jaw aches, and his throat is raw. “Suck me off,” he orders. “Come on, you slut. Blow me.” The degrading dirty talk excites him. He began to suck readily. He's lifted up onto his knees so that he could perform better. He bobs on Hopper's cock, slurping and licking. Another cock slaps his cheek. “You’re taking me next,” says Humphrey, “one way or another.” “Let me get in his ass,” Sparrow growls. He couldn't believe his boyfriend was already hard again. _How long will they be able to go on_ , Dexter thought? Sparrow got behind him, positioning his tip at his opening, and grips him by his hips. He eases him onto his long, lubricated rod, and he groans on Hopper's cock in front of him. “Come on!” he orders. “Give us both a good time.”

“Unnng,” Dexter groaned loudly. He can't take it anymore, being on his hands and knees, with Sparrow’s dick in his ass and Hopper's firm penis in his mouth. If he moves forward, Hopper impales his throat. If he moves back, he pushes Sparrow deep into his ass. He moves fast, back and forth, letting himself get fucked as fast he could by Sparrow. At the same time, his throat constricts around Hopper's veined, rigid cock. “We’re going to fill you up,” Sparrow moans. “You want that, don’t you? Dexter wants it. "He’s told me how much he wants to be filled, so let’s give him what he wants.” The men have impressive stamina. They seem to last forever as he pleasures them, rocking rapidly between cock and cock. Sweat drips from his nose onto the sheets. Dexter's penis remains completely firm, swaying and bobbing between his legs. “This is a great video,” he can hear Humphrey's voice saying. He froze for a moment. _He was recording this_? “Move!” Sparrow snaps, slapping his ass. “Make me come.” “Nnnn!” he starts going again, faster. Dexter's ass is on fire, his throat and jaw finally relaxed. He was amazed at how good he was at this; being a toy for cock-hungry men. He zones out as he pumps forward and backwards. Sparrow gives him a moan before releasing into him. A huge amount of cum gushes into his ass. At nearly the same time, Hopper in front of him pulls out and too, releases on his face. They’re deliberately demeaning him and he loves it. Dexter has so many loads on his face that it’s sticky and drying in places. “Squeeze some of it out,” Sparrow demands. “Lemme see it.” “Ahhh . . . c-can’t,” he mumbled. His anal muscles are flaccid with fatigue. “Show it to me!” Sparrow raises his voice and slaps his ass again. Both Hopper and Humphrey push him down, flatten Dexter to be on his stomach, and hold him spread eagle as Sparrow disciplines him. “You’ll be spanked until I see my cum leaking out of your ass,” he warns him. Then his firm palm begins to strike his bare ass. “Ahhhhhh! His expression shows how helpless and impulsive he is. It hurted so much. Dexter tried to squeeze his inner muscles, but after riding Sparrow’s cock so long, he was weak. “No! I can’t!”

“Then you’ll take this,” he snarls, spanking him harder. Just like the double team, the punishment seemed to last for ages. He didn't even know how much time passed. All he knew was that the other men were pinning down his ankles and wrists while laughing at him. “Wow, did we use him up already?” Hopper said. “He must be really loose,” Humphrey teased. “Can’t wait to get in him, loosen him up even more.” “No,” he rasped. Dexter embraced having a tight, fit ass. Sparrow’s spanking rendered his entire ass numb, making it bright red. He groans and tightens his inner muscles, squeezing and pushing as hard as he could, trying to please his boyfriend. Finally, he's rewarded by the feeling of a trickle of cum oozing out of his ass. Sparrow doesn’t notice because he's too focused on spanking him. The force of Sparrow's hand and the jolting of Dexter's body caused him to grind his hard cock against the sheets, arousing him so much that his dick was is in pain. “I . . .” he buried his face against the sheets. “I’m . . . it’s coming out . . .” he replies and Sparrow laughs brusquely and the spankings stop. “Fuck yeah. Look at that. Come on, more. Get a close-up of this.” _Was Humphrey still filming_? He moaned and closed his eyes tighter behind the blindfold. Sparrow spreads Dexter's ass cheeks open and he purrs as more cum leaks out and it runs down to his balls. “Nice,” says Hopper. “So hot.” He started fingering him as if he couldn't help himself. “Let me fill him up.” “Of course, do whatever you want,” Sparrow said as if Dexter was his property. “Let’s tie him down and make him watch his show. I need to recharge.” “Me too,” said Hopper. For the first time, the blindfold is loosened and he shuddered. It was the only strip of skin that had been free of cum. He wanted to look around, but he couldn't see much, tied the way he was. Furthermore, Humphrey's blue mirrorphone had been propped right in front of his face. It was playing the video of Dexter on the bed, Sparrow behind him and Hopper in front of him. Seeing that aroused him beyond reason. The room was so dark that he wasn't able to make out Sparrow or Hopper's face on the video. There was a spotlight on him though, and he could see his erection swaying and the thick cocks impaling him. One in his ass and the other in his throat.

Dexter looked like such a toy, the powerful bodies of Sparrow and Hopper enjoying him while he got nothing in return. And it went on and on, his own motions mechanical and eager. As he continues watching, a bulbous head begins to press at his entrance. “Oh . . .” Dexter quivered. Sparrow's hard, long fucking, the spanking, and being forced to squeeze his cum out rendered him weak. “It's my turn, if you forgot,” Humphrey mocks and he forces his way into him. His ass yields powerlessly, the ring of muscle opening for the intrusion. Humphrey's cock felt thicker than the others. “Gonna loosen you up, slut. Gonna fuck you nice and slow.” Sparrow and Hopper are nowhere to be seen, but's it not like he could see anything much anyways. The room was too dark; the light of the mirrorphone was too bright and too close to his face. Dexter's forced to watch himself and lie there, prone, as he begins to get fucked in his ass by Humphrey. True to his word, he goes slowly, agonizingly slowly. He buries himself completely, his balls touching Dexter's, and then slides fully out. “Uhnn!" He grunted to the feeling of him pulling out. The puckered entrance squeezes and closes. Then Humphrey enters again, stretching him all over again. For a small eternity, that’s all he does—pushes in and pulls out. “Mmm, . . . fuck,” he says, spreading Dexter's cheeks. “Such a tight ass.” The video continues to play. He looks smaller on the mirrorphone screen than in reality, and his sexual movement looks so mechanical: Back and forth, back and forth, little grunts and moans coming from the phone speaker. Humphrey begins fucking him with purpose, no longer pulling out completely. His thighs cover his as he bumps into him. Sparrow and Hopper left the room or had to be watching from afar, but Dexter wasn't sure. They were silent if they were, however. Dexter's cock throbs and leaks freely from Humphrey roughly fucking him. He feels he could come like this, but his concentration is broken when he hears Sparrow say, “room for two in there?” He gasped. The video finally reached its climax: a close-up of his reddened ass squeezing and tensing until cum oozes out. “SHIT, I'M CUMMING,” Humphrey yells out at him and he slides out. There is an audible noise as Dexter's ass releases his girth. His mind went back to what Sparrow said and he got excited thinking about it. This was something he fantasized about constantly, but now that the moment was here, he wasn't sure if he was ready. The blindfold is replaced and the ties around his ankles and wrists are removed by Hopper.

Dexter lies limp on the silk sheets until Sparrow lifts him and slides underneath him. He feels hard again. Their erections pressed together and they lie chest to chest, Sparrow on his back and Dexter on top of him. “You’re so hard.” Sparrow purred in his ear. Dexter crouched over him, allowing his cock to fill up his ass and his boyfriend groaned. “Let me back into that sweet ass,” Humphrey said. Dexter tensed up as the head of his dick pushed against his ass, which was already stretched around Sparrow’s cock. “Ohhh fuck, now you’re really tight,” Humphrey stated. “Your ass is going to look pretty with two dicks in it.” Hopper says jerking off to the threesome displayed in front of him. Dexter groaned to the new intruding feeling, it was so tight. Slowly but surely, Humphrey's cock fully entered him. “Fuck,” he says, tightly grabbing his hips. Beneath Dexter, Sparrow shakes with pleasure. He could imagine it felt amazing: Being buried deep in his ass and having another hard dick rubbing along his. A spurt of pre-cum gushes out of Dexter's tip, onto Sparrow’s solid abs. “Look at him,” he hisses. “He’s starting to come already. He likes it.” It was impossible for Dexter to speak; the only thing he was feeling was being stretched out to the point he was being torn open. Sparrow's cock was longer than the other men, while Humphrey's was thicker, though, and the combined feeling felt overwhelming and exquisite. Lube made it easy for the both to begin fucking him. Sparrow was moaning, but he wasn't moving. He remained buried entirely inside him while Humphrey did all the work, fucking and rubbing Sparrow with a thick girth. He was beginning to wonder where Hopper was when a hand lifted up his jaw. Dexter's on the middle of the vast bed, allowing Hopper plenty of room to straddle Sparrow’s head and kneel in front of him, inserting his cock into his mouth. Dexter wasn’t ready for another cock in his throat. He was twisted in a strange position, his head raised, ass filled, and his arousal pinned between him and Sparrow's abs. Two cocks are deep in his bottom while another is in his throat. Hopper, Humphrey, and Sparrow all became very still, and what they want is obvious: For Dexter to start doing what he did earlier, sucking and getting fucked fast and hard. He started to move earnestly, jamming Hopper's cock down his throat and slurping at it, then rocking back onto the two dicks. Dexter's so full, and is ready to burst. His cock is coated in oil and clamped against Sparrow's firm belly. Sparrow begins to rub and pinch his nipples, knowing that drives him crazy. He gives the nipples a firm twist and he came, shooting his load against him. “Fuck baby,” Sparrow hissed, cumming inside of him. Humphrey releases into him as well, pounding into him as he does. The finale came in the form of one last facial as Hopper releases on his face.

After cleaning up and redressing, Hopper and Humphrey left. His now full ass, along with cum all over his face, were the only proof that they ever came over. With a loving touch and a warm washcloth, Sparrow cleaned Dexter's face. He received a long massage by him as he also wiped the cum off his body and ass. At last, he removes the blindfold and the lovers lie face to face, gazing into each other’s eyes. “Hey,” he says. His smile is a bit concerned. “How are you?” “Sparrow. . .” He sighed breathlessly and kissed him lovingly on the mouth. “Mmm,” he purrs, returning the kiss with passion. Dexter poured all of his love and contentment into the kiss so that his lover knew he tried his best to be better than he's ever been before. He breaks their kiss and gazes at him. “Was I good?” Dexter says, his blue eyes sparkling. “The best,” Sparrow whispers with another kiss. Dexter was sure that his eyes were darkened with lust. Sparrow was not only the man of his dreams, but he was also willing to make all of Dexter's wildest dreams come true. “How was it for you?” Dexter wondered. “Perfect,” he says, closing his green eyes drifting off to sleep. He quickly kissed Sparrow before snuggling into his arms and falling asleep himself with the thoughts of everything they just did.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've wanted to write a smut for this foursome couple for a while and wasn't too sure on how I would do that. I ship Dexter with Sparrow, Humphrey, and Hopper so that how I got this idea!


End file.
